1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for indicating various photographic information in cameras and the like, and more particularly to a system for indicating information such as the shutter speed in the finder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cameras provided with an electric shutter, there is employed for pactical use a method for providing indications to predict shutter speed within the finder. Such indication methods include a method in which values of photographic information are arranged in a row on one side of the field of view of the finder, said values being indicated by a pointer, and a method for selectively illuminating one of said values by a lamp. In recent electric shutter cameras, there is employed for practical use a method for illuminating one place (a lot number) of values of photographic information with the use of luminescent diodes (LED). However, in the case of cameras having from ultralow shutter speed to ultrahigh shutter speed, such as, for example, when 18 stages of indications are required to indicate the shutter speed from 60 seconds to 1/2000 seconds in a multiple order, it is hard to accommodate them on one side of the finder in a conventional manner so that two sides must be used, which becomes confusing.